


[Art] Flurries

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Snow, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: For the prompt, "It's snowing when he proposes."
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	[Art] Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt I got this really clear image in my mind of young Lucius and being romantic and I wanted to draw it. :)


End file.
